The use of disposable wipes has become increasingly popular for cleaning a variety of surfaces. The wipes may be wet, dry, and moistened and include tissues, disinfecting wipes, and dusting wipes for disinfecting, glass cleaning, and automotive cleaning, etc. Wipes are often sold in rigid containers, such as a cylindrical canister. The rigid packaging includes a “doughnut” of circular packaged wipes which dispense from the center of the canister. However, there are currently no economical machines to put a doughnut of wipes into a bag to be used as a refill.
More commonly, wipes may also be sold in flexible rectangular packaging which allows stacked and rectangular wipes to be accessed via a resealable opening, such as an opening having resealable tape. Such flexible packaging is cheaper to manufacture than the rigid container. The flexible packaging can thus act as a dispenser and when the wipes are consumed, the flexible packaging is thrown away. Unfortunately, the resealable opening over time often wears out causing the wipes to prematurely dry out. The dried out wipes are largely useless and thus become wasted. Further, the flexible packages are not as convenient as the rigid packaging for dispensing. For example, the flexible packages may be stored under the sink and may be slip or slide around as a user tries to remove a wipe. Flexible packages also take up more space than a canister. However, stacked, rectangular wipes are very economical to manufacture, more so than a doughnut, circular packaged wipes.
Thus, while such cylindrical rigid containers are advantageous over flexible packages, refills are heretofore not available for cylindrical rigid containers.